Him
by Jadiebair
Summary: Kairi/OC   Kairi has it bad for her brothers best friend.what happens when he gives her exactly what she wants? smut.


_**Him. He was all it took. She hated that she loved him so. She heard his voice, so heavenly, so sweet. It was as she rounded the corner that she noticed the feminine voice, the cries. **_

Kairi awoke to the sweetest cologne, _his_ cologne. She rolled over, half expecting him to be there, in her bed. "Just a dream, just a dream, Kairi" This had to stop, she could not keep sitting here, dreaming about her brother's best friend. They had no chance together, and yet she found herself arranging visits to her brother, just to see him. _Him. Joshua. _It was all HIS fault, ever since he had placed his hand on her own. It had been two weeks ago now but she remembered every detail.

_**She was writhing in pain, just after her fall, and her mother was trying to get the glass out of her foot. Somehow, he had thought it productive to try to calm her hand came down on her own "Relax, Kairi, tell me about school, who is in your class?" she froze, feeling his touch, the electric shock moving through her body. Dammit, why did her mind suddenly go blank when she looked into those deep blue eyes? Get a hold of yourself, Kairi. **_She remembered chastising herself. _**The blonde looked down at her expectantly…..**_

"C'mon, Kairi, get up!" her father shouted, "its nearly 8:00 !"

"Shit" she muttered, "Hang on Dad, almost ready" she ran downstairs, grabbed her bag off the counter, along with her bus money "Cya, guys, have a good day at school, Cody"

"I will" came the muffled reply from her younger brother's room.

Waiting at the bus stop, he was all she thought about, listening to her music, watching cars go past. A red car came into sight, and her heart immediately jumped out of her chest. _His car. _

It pulled up beside her, "Need a lift?" the driver said softly. "Save your bus money for a rainy day."

"Sure" she mumbled, getting in the car.

She drifted away from the conversation soon, picturing embraces, kisses being shared between them. "Kairi?" he said, a little too loudly.

"Hmm?" came her reply. "I said, you don't really mind about going to school do you? Rebel for once, my little ginger friend." His hand accidently making contact with hers whilst changing gears.

She blushed at the contact "no not at all." A thrill swept through her at the thought of such rebellion.

She was suddenly aware that the car had stopped. "is this an ok place for us to hang out together?"

Her heart raced at the thought of being alone together for nearly six hours. "sure" she mumbled.

He pulled out a picnic blanket and laid it in the very corner part of the park, where barely anyone can see. "This place is beautiful, Josh."

"I come here often when I need to get away from everything." He replied. He started unpacking a picnic basket that she hadn't even noticed before. He started pulling out sandwiches and lemonade. "Here I got you egg and salad sandwiches, I know they're your favourite." She blushed a little at the fact that he knew so much about her. "Thank you, Josh. That's very nice of you." He bit into his own sandwich, studying her face. As she noticed this, her face flushed scarlet. He noticed this and smiled to himself quietly. "Not so good of you was it?" She snapped her head back towards him startled by the sudden accusation. "Not so good to do what?" He chuckled, seeing the worried expression on her face "To suddenly jump in your brother's best mate's car and wag school for the day."he explained, "I guess I just trust you, Josh." She said, at a loss for words. "Ha. Like I'd believe that, you barely trust your own brother, what is it that made you jump at the idea of wagging school with me?" She blushed _crap _she thought, _he's onto me. _He leaned even closer to her "well?" he asked, his sweet breath, smelling of lemonade and paradise swept across her face and left her dizzy. She mumbled something he didn't hear. "I'm sorry what?" he said, a grin plastered on his face, getting yet even closer. She was in the middle of thinking that if she moved she would head-butt him when her thoughts were suddenly cut short as she felt a pair of soft, sweet lips on hers. She automatically stiffened and pulled away. He moved back, looking rejected, hurt lingering in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kairi, that was stupid i-" he was cut off as her lips came down on his, hesitantly at first, until she felt his hands weave in her hair and she tipped her forwards, deepening the kiss. He moaned against her mouth and she felt the butterflies in her stomach violently fluttering about. He moved his lips off hers and trailed down her neck. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little less, um, public." She was forced to open her eyes and look at him. "okay." Was all she could think to say. _you idiot! _She scolded herself in her mind _okay, really? You're the smartest girl in your school, and all you can think of is okay?_ She didn't even realise they had made It to his car, until she felt him helping her in the passenger seat.

Before she knew it, they were at a house, his house obviously she internally said. He opened the passenger door and she got out of the car. He unlocked the front door of the house and they were inside the most beautiful house she had seen. "wow" she said under her breath. "do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked, seeming nervous. How odd, she thought, why would he be nervous? "we Just ate." She reminded him. "oh yeah," he mumbled looking at his feet. He sat next to her, his leg up against hers. She turned to him and he kissed her again, this time passionately, harder than before. "No Josh, wait, your my brothers best mate, it so wrong, we really shouldn't." he got the hurt look I his eyes again. "well if you don't want we won't, but sometimes, maybe you should just live in the moment and not care about what people think." Her lips found his again and she grabbed his hair in her fists, he grabbed her hips and pulled her on to him. "Screw my brother." She said huskily. He chuckled "no, I don't think I want to do that." He replied, but she kissed him again, conversation forgotten. She gasped when she felt something hard against her lower stomach, pulling away, staring wide-eyed at him, disbelieving. "i… i-umn I d-did that?" she said, as if it was impossible ."Yes, love, do you see any other sexy little schoolgirls in here?" Her innocent look seemed to make his jeans even tighter around the groin area, and in one, bold move she touched it, earning a moan from Josh. She smiled a little bringing her lips back to his. It soon became too much and she pulled at his shirt, trying to tell him what she wanted without breaking the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and took his shirt off, watching her expression as she let her eyes rake over his chest. All that work at the local timber shops did wonders to his body. He pulled her back to him, removing her shirt, gasping as he saw her, just in her bra, looking at her breasts. She noticed and blushed violently, and she felt the hardness against her stomach twitch. Reaching down, she swiftly undid his jeans, releasing his member. "shit.." she said under her breath, seeing his full length, gaining a lump in her throat. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his member, slowly stroking him. "this is unfair!" he pouted. Startled, she looked up, worried she had done something wrong. "what?" she said, stress in her voice. He chuckled at her expression for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. "you're wearing so much more than me, love." She reached down and removed her school skirt and stockings, leaving herself in just a bra and panties. She kissed him again, leading her way down with a trail of kisses. She felt his body shudder in anticipation when she got to the bottom of his stomach. She grinned against his belly and went further down, hovering above his penis, teasing. She slowly put the tip of his engorged member in her mouth, swiping her tounge over it, making him moan. She slowly took all of him into her mouth, just as surprised as he was at how much of him she could take. He bucked against her in anticipation, nearly making her gag. "sorry,sorry." He said hurriedly. She started moving up and down, sucking and licking his member. "stop, love." He said. She shot him a confused look, "It will be over before it starts if you keep that up." He answered the question in her eyes. His hands ventured down to unhook her bra, stopping for a second to grab one in his hand, bringing his mouth to her hard nipples, making her arch her back, pushing her breasts closer to his face. His hand moved further down, to the wet material between her legs, pulling her panties off. He shifted a little, pushing his fingers against her entrance, teasing her clit. She moaned in ecstasy, silently begging for more, he couldn't take it. He rolled them over so they were lying on the couch, his member right above her opening. She had her eyes closed and face scrunched as if waiting for great pain. "oh shit… you're haven't…?" she shook her head, opening her eyes. "are you sure you want me to?" she nodded again. He slowly pushed into her opening, feeling the tightness of her around him, excited, he pushed forward as fast as he could. He heard her hiss in pain and instantly looked up, apology on his face, waiting for her to adjust before he slowly started pumping in and out of her. She moaned loudly, calling his name, she didn't last long, and he felt her walls clamping down on him quickly, bringing him to the edge. He brought a hand down and played with her clit, making them come together. She moaned at the top of her lungs, calling his name, his hot seed spilling in her. He collapsed on her, rolling over, so as not to crush her. "you have no idea how much I fantasised about that." He said to her. "if it's half as much as I did, then yes, I do." He brought a kiss down on her lips quickly, before she had to get up and get dressed, ready to be dropped at school in time for the bus, her parents suspecting nothing.

As she got out of the car, he kissed her, softly again this time. "we have to do that more often, love." He said, reluctantly letting her go. "same time next week?" she said and winked, walking towards the bus stop. At least she had something to look forward to now.


End file.
